


Just a little walk in the rain

by GremGoblin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Other, Power Play, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremGoblin/pseuds/GremGoblin
Summary: During the peak of the plague Vesuvia it’s not safe to walk home alone at night, good thing they don’t have to.





	Just a little walk in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> So this became sexual and I don’t know why. It wasn’t supposed end like this, but here we are. Can’t believe I wrote this, but I did.

I paced back and forth in the clinic’s front room nervously. Every click of my own heavy boots made me jump even though I was well aware those sounds were my own. I twisted my dark leather gloves in my hands holding them close to my chest.

“Smendle, if ya don’t cut the shit I will sedate ya. Ya been pacing more than the lion in the count's menagerie garden.”Rosamund, my coworker said from behind the desk. She was a stout middle-aged woman with curly blonde hair and a stern voice. She was midwife before the plague and ever since it became a big epidemic she’s been she has worked closely with death than she has with life.

I stopped in front of her desk and sigh “I know just, I’m worried about him you know.” The city has fallen into a crime den since the outbreak. Burglary and theft have been running rampant since the severe decline in commerce. No one really had any money and some people were out on the street just to attack physicians for not finding a cure, as if hurting us would bring their loved ones back.

“Don’t be, he ain’t five foot four and 100 pounds soaking wet.” She quipped as I touch my bruised cheek. I resented her comments, I was way more than 100 pounds soaking wet, I was 135 soaking wet and in these boots, I was at least five foot six. But, I guess she was right, as much that hurts to say. I was mugged because I was an easy target and Doctor Devorak well he was a pirate for fuck sakes! But that didn’t stop my stomach from knotting up.

I lean against the desk trying to relax before I hear a loud bang and jump out of my skin. I look over to the front door to see Doctor Devorak closing the door behind him. He was dripping wet from the storm outside.

“Is everything alright?” He asked as he put down his bag and took off his mask. Rosamund cackled to herself before getting up and patting me on the shoulder playfully, making me go stiffer than I already was.

“Smendle here thought ya just about died out there. Didn’t ya?” She said with a wink and I forced an uncomfortable laugh

“Yeah, you know you can’t be too careful out,” I said trying to be nonchalant and brush it off. “You know especially after this.” I half-heartedly pointed to my deeply bruised cheek trying to laugh at it, hoping he’d just push it off. He gave me a deeply concerned look.

“Smendle do you need me to walk you home?” He asked picking up his bag and bringing it to the counter. Rosamund took the bag from the counter and brought it to the back of the clinic.

“No, no I’m fine,” I said trying to fain ease. “After all, I was in a military school for a few years of my life. I was the best archer of the 3rd year class.” I unconvincingly bragged. It wasn't hard to be the best archer in a class of ten-year-olds.

“Smendle, I insist. After all, I doubt you have an archery bow on you?” He said with a sly smile and It was contagious.

“I mean no but, my house is kind of out of the way. Not to mention with the storm, you might get stuck.” I laugh nervously as I looked into his eyes. “That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to take.”His eyes sparkled with every word of that sentence.

“Ok, well, I still have to clean up the clinic. After all those blood lettings it got pretty nasty back there so who knows how long it’s going to take me.” I turn around to come face to face with Rosamund who hands me my cloak.

“ It’s all ready. I was able to clean all of that and the shitter while the Doctor was out and ya were pacing like a lunatic.” I grab my cloak sheepishly. I turn around with my head down trying to hide my beet-red face.

“Okay, Doctor I think we can go now.” I squeaked and he put his arm around my shoulder before leading me to the front door. “Goodbye, Rosamund!” He chirped waving her goodbye. “Don’t forget ya still have work tomorrow. I can’t have ya screwing off when there’s work to be done.” She yelled at him

“I’d never forgotten a workday with you. Remember to lock up for me” He laughed as we went out the door. When we got outside he grabbed one of the lanterns hanging on the front of the building and we began our trek.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before he said anything. “Darling as much as I like adventures I would appreciate if you would tell me where you lived .” He joked and my face flushed “yeah it’s no problem, you know where the market was?” I asked walking closer to him as the shadows grew. “I think I do.” He responds holding me closer to him and I relax.

“Well, it’s right behind there. There was this baker who had a stand right in back of it, his pumpkin bread was the best thing in all of Vesuvia.” I smiled and I hear him laugh a little

“It must have been to impress someone like you.” He said softly as he loosened his hold on my shoulder.

“What is that supposed to mean Doctor devorak?” I asked as I lean closer to him and he stiffens before he relaxes. “Julian, please called me Julian when we’re not at work. And it means that you’re not easily impressed, you have very high standards.” He almost stutters

“Well, Julian I don’t know if I would say that.” I smiled “I mean I’ve been wearing the same thing to the masquerade since I was twelve, so I don’t know if I would say my standards are all that high.” I admitted

“Why don’t you were something new this year?” he asked. “I don’t have anything new and besides I don’t have anyone to go with. I normally went with my roommate but he left right before the pandemic.” I sighed. I don’t know if I’ll really get over Asra leaving. I’m sure he’ll come back when it’s over but, I don’t know. I said some really terrible stuff to him, and I wouldn’t blame him for never coming back.

“I could take you if you want. I am quite the dancer.” He laughs letting go of my shoulder and holding my hand instead.

“Are you sure about that Julian? I have two left feet.” I chuckled nervously, looking confused as we stopped and he put down the lantern. “Well, why don’t we put that to the test,” He said twirling me into a tango position and dipping me way too far. Our noses were touching and we both started laughing. We stand back up and I pick up the lantern this time. We start walking again, I start holding onto his upper arm instead of his hand to be closer to him.

“So you use to work as a combat medic?” I asked and he went stiff. “That was a long time ago.” He replied as if he didn’t want to talk about it. “My dad was a captain in the army, Marius McElroy. Do you remember him?” I asked hoping for an answer. “I don’t think I’ve ever met him, I’m sorry.” He said softly. “Don’t be, I never met him either. So that’s something we have in common right?” I tried to laugh it off but just made things more awkward.

The rain started to pour down harder soaking both of us to the bone “I hope you don’t mind me asking but where is your store again?” He asked and strained to hear him over the sound of the heavy beating rain. “It’s over there I think.” I pointed at the hazy building in front of us. We marched along trying to overcome the heavy rains when my foot slipped on a cobblestone. I closed my eyes and braced myself for a face-first impact with the ground, but when I opened them he had caught me. “You have to be more careful. We can’t have you falling and bruising your lovely face even more.” he teased as he helped me to stand up. My face flushed from embarrassment. “If I’m so clumsywhy don’t you just carry me?” I teased back and he smirked. “If you insist.” He laughed sweeping me off my feet almost knocking the lantern out of my hand. “You have to be more careful Julian, you could’ve set us both on fire.” I teased and he chuckled. “Well, I’m already holding something hot.” He said And I couldn’t stop laughing. That was such a bad corny line but I love it.

“You have such a nice laugh Smendle. It’s like music to my ears.” He said in a sing-song voice “Than I guess you must be tone-deaf.” I teased and he smirked, “Quite the contrary my dear I know how to play an instrument quite well.” He said with a glimmer in his eyes “Let me guess you can speak six languages too?” I teased putting my arm around his neck “Actually seven.” He boasted “Wow I didn’t know I worked with quite the renaissance man.” I teased as we walked up to my store and he put me down. “There’s a lot of things many people don’t know about me.” He said slyly as I opened the door. “Well you don’t you come inside, and let me get to know you better,” I said with a wink and his face flushed. I walked inside and set the lantern on the counter. I light up the room shop with a simple spell before turning around. I chuckle as Julian stands there in the doorway. “Aren’t you gonna come in? You wouldn’t wanna catch a cold would you?” I teased and he came in slightly flustered, closing the door behind him.

I turn back around and take off my cloak and gloves, placing them on the counter. I brace myself against the counter as I try to remove my knee-high boots.

“So Julian, do you like tea?” I asked turning around to see him on the floor with his jacket off, struggling to get his boots off with wet gloves. “Actually I prefer coffee.” He gritted through his teeth as he kept losing his grip.

“Well, I think I might have some, do you want any?” I asked kinda confused about why he didn’t take his gloves off first. “That would be lovely.” He replied still struggling with his boots. I sigh before walking over and kneeling down to help him. “Have you tried taking the gloves off?” I asked and he flushed.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been really tired. I don’t think I’ve really slept since the outbreak” he said peeling off his gloves and finally succeeding to take off his boots.

“Don’t be,” I said trying to comfort him. “You work really hard Julian and if you want you can sleep with me tonight,” I said before my face started to flush realizing what I’ve said. Julian blushed but quickly chuckled at my reaction “That’s quite a presupposition of you to suggest that without even buying a drink first.” He teased.

“Not like that! I only have one bed but, I mean I guess we could, if-if you wanted.” I blurted out and we just looked at each other in shock. I mean, I’m going to be, to be honest, he’s hot. Dr.Devorak is very hot and I am very lonely, I don’t care if he is my boss, I have thought about this before. That being said, I am also trying to get over the fact that one of the closest people to me left me, and I enjoy my friendship with Dr.Devorak more than the brief hookup that would probably ruin it.

“Smendle I’m flattered but, have you ever done anything like this before?” He asked his face definitely matching a similar bright red to mine. “Yes, I mean kind of, I mean like I’ve had sex, oral sex, but sex,” I said feeling my pulse in my face staring straight at the floor.

“So do you actually want to?” He asked softly trying to make me feel comfortable. The uncomfortable awkward tension between us fades significantly when he touches my hand.

“Yeah, I mean yeah, I’ve always kind of thought about it with you know,” I admitted looking up at his gentle face. “Smendle, I want you to feel special because you are and I don’t know how to that.” He confessed biting his lip. “Julian, you already do,” I said inching closer to him. Before I could add on to that thought he kissed me

It wasn’t a hard kiss, it was gentle. It was sexual and intense but not in the way most kisses are. It was emotionally charged but physically absent, it was desperate and needy but not sloppy. I was the kinda kiss you felt in your chest and the back of your throat than anywhere else. The kind of kiss you don’t have to make yourself shut your eyes for because your body already seems to know what to do.

When the kiss breaks we look at each other with a gentle flush on our cheeks, a steep contrast to the bright red embarrassment we were sporting earlier. “So, do you wanna get off these wet clothes now?” I ask and we both just start giggling and smiling like idiots.

”Lead the way darling.” He said as he got up and offered me his hand to help me up. I get up with ease and lead him to the staircase up to my bedroom. When we get there I just sort of stand at the foot of my bed.

”So how do you wanna do this?” I asked as he stood right in front of me. “Do you want me to undress you?” He asked and I just awkwardly laughed. “Not my pants, I have a really confusing tying method I use for my pants. You’ll see it when I take this uniform off.” I replied as I got to work with the button on my uniform jacket. I peeled it off to reveal my puffy-sleeved shirt and my pants with the sash around my waist tied into a big bow on the back. “See,” I said as I turned around.

”How long does it take you to that?” I hear him ask from behind me. “Ten maybe fifteen minutes but, it takes maybe 10 seconds for skilled hands to take off,” I said pulling the right sections at the right time to have the ribbon unravel quickly from my waist dropping my pants to the floor. I turn around to see him sliding off his shirt.

I didn’t cover much in the first place but it was nice to finally see his entire chest. “So, how do you want to get started?” I asked trying to be as sensual as possible as I rested a hand on his chest, leaning against him. “Why not start with a kiss.” He said out a hand on my waist and the other on my non-bruised cheek before leaning down to kiss me. I started leaning back falling back on to my bed. My legs fell open and he kneeled in between them. I put one of my hands on the back of his neck leaving the other one to rest on his chest.

I felt his hand on my waist creep up and find it’s way under my shirt. I move my hand to the back of his hair and tug on his hair as he feels up my chest. With the gentle tug on his hair, I feel him gasp into the kiss.

I push on his chest and we sit up. “You look so gorgeous.”He says breathlessly before quickly take off my shirt. I move to sit in his lap and feel his stiff cock through his pants. “Someone’s excited.” I teased into his ear before kissing down his neck. ”How could anyone not be with such an attractive person giving them all his attention.” he said trying to be smooth as he moaned. I smiled against his neck before I bit down hard. He moaned loudly in response and that felt like a drug to me. Something about the idea of him getting off so much because of me made me feel like I was on top of the world.

”You like that, do you, Julian?” I asked as I grind on his cock eliciting another moan from him. He nodded his head yes as continued to grind.

“You know Julian, I’ve never had anyone fuck me before. It’s such a shame because I’m so fucking horny.” I said trying to be sensual as I got off his lap and took off his belt. “Do you think you can do that for me, Julian? Do you think you could fuck me?” I ask laying down and I have never seen someone look so hungry outside of a buffet setting in my entire life. He took off my underwear before he removed his pants freeing his erection. 

he crawled over to whisper in my ear. “Darling I’m going to give you the night of your life.” He runs hands down my body before he slips a finger in me as he nipped at my neck.

I was wet so it wasn’t uncomfortable and I’ve been fingered before, but it just a little off. His fingers are longer than Asra’s, so I never really had anything that deep inside of me. After I got used to initial stretch I was fine, and he was really gentle with it. I appreciated the fact that he was going slow but not unbearable teasingly slow.

”Are you okay darling?” he asked and I nodded as he added a fourth finger slow stretching me to my limits. ”Julian, I think is ready.” I said between heavy breaths. He kissed unbruised cheek as he lined up to push in. ”If it hurts too much just tell me to stop and I will, ok?” he said looking me right in the eyes. ”I will.” as soon as I replied he slid in and grabbed onto his back for dear life, digging my nails deeply into his back.

It felt different than his fingers it was a more uniform stretch and a little deeper. It was unpleasant it was just weird, and it stopped when he started thrusting. As soon as had started moving most of that weirdness disappeared and it was replaced with pleasure. He started off at a slower pace but picked up quickly and as he picked up speed I started to hold on tighter shredding his back with my nails. When I was about to finish I bit his neck and he groaned so loud that I swear, if my neighbors weren't dead they would be complaining.

His hips started to still as he finished inside me. We both laid there for a moment as a sweaty content sticky pile before he rolled over panting. ”So do you think you'll finally get some sleep tonight?” I tease, he chuckled before rolling on his side and kissing me.”probably, taking your virginity was quite exhausting.” he said before breaking the kiss and rolling on to his back. I moved over to lay my head on his chest. he started petting my hair gently breathing in unison until we both fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rosamund in my head was supposed to sound like the people from “Yer a wizard Harry.” Honestly Don’t think I did the accent justice but I tried.


End file.
